A madame
by Aluada22
Summary: [oneshot] [UA] Esta é a verdadeira história do passado do pai de Harry Potter contada nos dias da Inglaterra atual, quando ele, James 'Jane' Potter, abandona seu sonho de ser atriz para casarse com Lily Evans.


Ah, o palco, o rosa, o _glitter_... o _glamour..!_

É hora das últimas ajeitadas: ele arruma a peruca, acerta o batom, passa mais blush, puxa o vestido um pouco mais para cima. As paredes de madeira compensada vibravam com a música alta do lado de fora, fazendo tremular todo o camarim: as roupas, as lâmpadas, os estojos de maquilagem, os espelhos – por onde ele via cinco _drag queens_ emperiquitadas e impacientes, rodando os olhos. Grossas!

Mas ele as adorava mesmo assim.

— Como estou? — girou cento e oitenta graus e fez pose, lógico.

— Divina, querida!

Quem respondera fora a _drag_ toda de verde e prateado, desde as unhas dos pés aos cristais dos brincos de pressão. A própria Madame Voldie, a genuína, a única, a famosa, a dona da maior casa de shows para o público GLS londrino – e que, obviamente, levava seu mesmo codinome. Sempre que a captava pelos olhos, nem que fosse por um relance, sentia-os marejarem de admiração. Ela era, indubtavelmente, soberba, uma exemplo de amor-próprio e coragem, a _Rainha contra o Preconceito_, segundo o _The Independent._

Mais importante ainda, ela era coreógrafa e dançarina da melhor apresentação de _We are family_ de todas as casas noturnas inglesas. Poucas pessoas tinham tido, na vida, a oportunidade de compartilhar o palco com ela. Ele era uma dessas.

Respirou fundo, deu meia volta para dar uma última olhada no espelho. Tinha que estar per-fei-ta!

_Não posso duvidar de Madame Voldie_, pensou,_ mas certamente hoje ela está enganada. Não estou só divina: eu estou sexy!_

Seguiu suas companheiras de dança pelas escadas até o palco, acima dos camarins. A música alta fora substituída pela voz microfônica de Madame Hooch, a apresentadora, anunciando o espetáculo mais esperado. Os assentos estavam todos lotados, havia pessoas em pé, e mesmo alguns garçons haviam parado segurando bandejas no ar. Sentiu o estômago enjoar de ansiedade ao encará-los. Posicionou-se. Esperava dias por isso.

Era agora.

Era agora a hora em que James Potter, o mais chato e sem-graça programador do mundo, deixava de existir momentaneamente, dando lugar para que a glamourosa Madame Jane finalmente pudesse brilhar!

E, cá entre nós, ela sabia brilhar.

oOoOo

No _Madame Voldie_, todas elas eram madames: Voldie, Jane, Hooch, Pomfrey, Pince, Maxime. Todas elas, ao entrarem na casa, começaram de baixo: faxineiras, depois garçonetes, depois _backing vocals_. Todas elas, ainda, compartilhavam o mesmo sonho: entrar para o _show bussiness. _No entanto, ele queria mais, muito mais: no mínimo, era Hollywood.

James – ou Jane – estava cansado de ser homem. Sim, este é um sexo difícil de ser incorporado, ainda mais por alguém que não se sentia muito confortável consigo mesmo. Nunca gostara de jogar bola ou brincar com carrinhos, nunca tivera jeito para falar grosso e brigar. Ele era sensível, qualquer coisa o fazia chorar – "Mas homens não choram!" repetia sempre seu falecido pai.

Ele gostava de passar batom e usar as roupas da mãe, escondido. Também nunca havia se interessado por meninas. Foram dias difíceis aqueles em que tivera que repreender suas paixões adolescentes por Sirius Black, um de seus melhores amigos desde a infância. Ele odiava a si mesmo e tentava desesperadamente mudar de postura, de pensamentos. Forçou seu primeiro beijo com uma garota, e fora a experiência mais desastrosa de sua vida.

Quando se viu sem seu pai, saiu de casa. Suas relações com sua mãe não eram as melhores, de qualquer modo, e decidiu dividir com Black um apartamento minúsculo no centro de Londres. A partir daquele momento, não pôde mais evitar. Estava pronto para viver, e decidiu assumir suas vontades.

_Eu gosto de você_, lembrava-se de dizer, medroso, _de um jeito diferente..._

E eles se beijaram. Não podia acreditar. Sirius também era gay!

Não; "também" não era a palavra certa, porque James ainda sentia que era mais do que isso. Ele não somente sentia atração por homens, como também queria ser uma mulher. Não poderia ser tão fácil assim...

Contudo, o relacionamento não durou muito. Sirius era uma pessoa muito discreta e tímida, por causa das provocações sofridas de sua mãe, homofóbica. Os Black eram, na realidade, quase neonazistas. James, pelo contrário, estava cansado de viver por tanto tempo às escuras: ele queria cor, brilho. Não conseguiram ficar juntos por mais de três meses. James saiu de casa.

A sorte apareceu no meio do seu caminho daquele fim de tarde.

Tinham acabado de desmanchar o namoro. Estava triste, magoado, exausto; parou num _pub_ para tentar se acalmar e tudo o que pôde fazer foi chorar ainda mais. O lugar era escuro e vazio. Perdido nas lágrimas, não percebeu a presença elegante do homem de terno ao seu lado.

_Quer um café? Eu pago_, ele disse,_ e conversamos._

Ficaram lá até as duas da madrugada. Tom Riddle – porque este era seu nome – era talvez um pouco mais velho do que James e tinha a boa educação inglesa. _Eu percebo que você é diferente,_ disse-lhe no fim,_ assim como eu. O mundo está contra nós. Não podemos ser nós mesmos. Mas nós merecemos mais. Por que não vem comigo? Estou montando um negócio novo._

_Eu não tenho casa_, respondeu.

_Você pode trabalhar comigo e morar lá como pagamento. Venha, junte-se a mim. Seremos invencíveis_, falou com os olhos faiscando, sedutores.

oOoOo

Agora, encontrava-se admirando aqueles mesmos olhos vermelhos.

— Espetacular! — repetia Madame Voldie, ofegante — Espetacular! Fomos um arraso, meninas!

James nunca podia deixa de notar quão mais bonito Tom ficava quando se produzia. Madame Voldie era o seu lado mais espontâneo, natural, livre. Assim como o seu era a delicada Jane, vaidosa e cintilante. Eles eram iguais, passavam pelos mesmos problemas, tinham os mesmos objetivos. Gostavam de ficar juntos – ou junt_as_. Eram grandes amigas, e somente isso, porque Voldie jamais poderia beijar outra _drag _– se sentia muito bem uma mulher heterossexual, e não se sentiria capaz de provar do "mesmo sexo".

Na realidade, nenhum homem era másculo o suficiente para seu gosto. Além disso, tinha horror e ódio a qualquer coisa naturalmente mais feminina do que ela.

— Viu — ela puxou Jamie para o canto do camarim, enquanto as outras madames trocavam de roupa —, quase esqueço de lhe contar. Dumbledore vai assistir nosso show de amanhã.

— O produtor?!

— A-ham. O graaaande. Se tudo der certo, ele nos manda para os _States_ no mesmo dia, querida. É a nossa chance.

James sentiu o coração querendo escapar-lhe pela boca. Estava quase certo de que conseguiriam. Não havia nada mais no mundo que ele quisesse mais do que ser atriz, brilhar ainda mais, brilhar para o _mundo. _E estavam quase lá, quase, quase, quase..!

Então, a porta do camarim se escancarou, num susto. Todas as moças gritaram.

— Ai, não estou vendo nada, não estou vendo nada, juro! — Sirius Black automaticamente levou as mãos aos olhos, cobrindo-os, e mal passando do batente — Jane, você tá aí?

— Lógico, seu tarado — ele riu, segurando o vestido meio-aberto com os braços — O que foi?

— Sev acabou de ligar no meu celular. Ele tá levando Remus no hospital.

— _Ham?_ Ai, meu Deus, o que aconteceu, ele tá bem — ?

— Ele foi mordido por um dos cachorros do Hagrid —

— _Ai, meu Deus!_

— ...mas não consegui entender mais nada, a bateria do celular do Sev acabou. Vem, é melhor a gente ir —

— Eu não posso ir assim, Sirius, já passou da meia-noite, tem _skins_ a essas horas nas ruas!

— Se ao menos eu pudesse ver como você tá — resmungou, os olhos ainda cobertos. James puxou suas mãos, e Madame Maxime deu outro grito atrás.

— Viu?

— Aah, entendi. Tem umas roupas minhas no carro, você se troca no caminho, só tira a maquiagem agora. E a peruca também.

— Lógico.

— Vai rápido.

— Tá, tá, cinco minutinhos.

— OK, to descendo — ele fez que ia sair, mas deu alguns passos de volta — A propósito, eu assisti o show. Você estava demais.

Piscou com um dos olhos e sorriu.

oOoOo

James viveu por pouco tempo no _Madame Voldie_, o suficiente para que retomasse as amizades com Sirius – jamais poderiam deixar de ser grandes amigos e, deste modo, decidiram esquecer o que se passara entre eles. Quando se reencontraram, Sirius já estava vivendo na república de Remus Lupin e Severus Snape, que continuavam seus estudos universitários.

O quarteto da adolescência voltava aos velhos tempos.

— Chegamos — anunciou Sirius ao avistar o grande prédio branco do Hospital Saint Mungus.

Desceram do carro correndo, mas a passagem pelo balcão de informações foi mais demorada. Depois de algum tempo foram encaminhados para o quarto 102 no primeiro andar, frio e cheio pelo vai-e-vem de médicos apressados.

Severus Snape apareceu na porta, os cabelos compridos presos num rabo-de-cavalo.

— Vocês estão atrasados.

— Boa noite pra você também, Sev — Sirius respondeu casualmente — Como ele está?

— Já poderíamos considerar como "bom dia", na verdade... enfim... é, ele está bem. A médica está fazendo os curativos.

Eles o seguiram para dentro do quarto, um recinto amplo e claro, dando a impressão de ser bastante extenso. Remus Lupin acenou para seus amigos enquanto fazia caretas contorcidas de dor. A médica, oculta pela onde de cabelos compridos e avermelhados que lhe caíam sobre o rosto, mexia com cuidado nos ferimentos da perna do jovem.

— Remus, pára de se mexer!. O que seus amigos vão pensar de você?

Ela virou o rosto, rindo. James sentiu um peso no estômago.

— Oh, querido, eu já estava com saudades!

Largando displicentemente a perna de seu paciente, a jovem saiu correndo para largar-se nos braços o jovem, o _seu_ jovem, envolvendo-o num abraço apertado e colando os lábios dele junto aos seus, num beijo leve. Na volta, encarou-o com os olhos verde-esmeralda arregalados, afastando os cabelos ondulados do rosto. Ela era bonita, muito bonita; linda, na verdade. O tipo que faria qualquer homem tremer com um só olhar – um heterossexual, é claro. Nunca James.

— Eu também — respondeu, engasgado.

Depois que o marido falecera, a senhora Potter encontrou-se desesperada para criar e consertar o filho. _Pelo olho de vidro do meu querido Alastor, esse garoto vai casar_, desejava todas as noites, no meio de suas preces. Deu um jeito e arrumou-lhe este namoro com Lily Evans, a garota popular que o adorava desde o colegial. Ambas estavam radiantes, naturalmente; James desejava a morte.

Ele não poderia contrariar mamãe. Eles nunca se deram bem, sim, e há muito ele morava na república dos amigos, é verdade – ainda assim, não queira vê-la morta. Sabia que a senhora Potter teria um ataque cardíaco num mínimo imaginar de seu filhinho beijando outro homem, quanto mais encarnando uma _drag queen._ Resolveu manter um relacionamento de aparências até onde pudesse levar.

_Vamos por partes_, arquitetava. _Primeiro: desculpe, mamãe, mas o namoro não deu certo. Depois: desculpe, mamãe, mas eu sou gay._

— Eu precisava tanto falar com você...

— Agora?

— E por que não?

— _Um-hum _— Remus forçou a garganta num som característico, trazendo a médica de volta ao trabalho — Quanto tempo vou ter que ficar aqui?

Para o alívio de James, perderam contato visual.

— Vai poder sair dentro de algumas horas, Remus. Eu só preciso que me deixe terminar os curativos — ela sorriu maldosamente e voltou a cutucá-lo com seus muitos instrumentos metálicos e líquidos ardidos.

— Do jeito que Severus falou, achei que o cachorro tinha arrancado sua perna toda — observou Sirius, chegando mais perto.

— E acho que isso teria mesmo acontecido, se Rubeus não fosse forte o suficiente para segurar ele — Remus respondeu no meio de gemidos.

— Temos que sair de lá, nossos vizinhos são malucos — resmungou Snape — Um criador de feras caninas e outro que fica caçando formigas no jardim. Hagrid e Lovegood são estranhos demais.

— Você devia respeitar a diversidade alheia.

— Ora, James, você mais do que ninguém —

— Que fome — Sirius cortou a sentença antes que fosse tarde demais — Vamos descer e comer alguma coisa na cafeteria?

Depois de trocarem um jogo de olhares tensos, desceram.

A tal cafeteria era no andar térreo, tinha várias mesinhas de vidro espalhadas e vazias. Encostada a um canto, uma curta estante de revistas estendia-se pela parede. Black enrolou uma delas embaixo do braço e somente tornou a abri-la já sentado na mesa, servido de chá.

— Quem é essa na capa? _Minerva McGonagall _– que nome mais ridículo!

— _A_ Minerva?! — Severus quase engasgou com as bolachas — Dá aqui, dá aqui, ela é muito gostosa —

Sem avisar, ele arrancou a revista das mãos do amigo e olhou para a capa, esperançoso. Seu sorriso logo se dissolveu.

— _Elle,_ Sirius?! _Elle?! _Você lê essas porcarias femininas? Eu achei que fosse uma _Playboy_!

— Eew! — ele tremeu — Que nojo, Sev!

— Nojo eu tinha que ter de vocês — fechou a cara — Não sei como eu e Remus agüentamos duas bichas —

— Bicha, não, mais respeito, por favor — Sirius fez cara de magoado e pegou a revista de volta — Principalmente com James, você quase entrega tudo pra Evans.

— Como se ela não soubesse.

— Quem me dera se ela soubesse..!

— Vocês estão juntos há um ano, James. Você tem certeza de que não mudou de preferência, nem por um pouco..?

— Eu sei que essa não é a minha praia desde que beijei Dolores Umbridge na oitava série — suspirou — E não posso desapontar mamãe...

— E não é prova suficiente pra ela? Diga que brigaram, termine com a garota.

— Não posso, Sev. Lily é doce e gentil demais, ela não me dá nem motivos pra ficar irritado! — suspirou — E eu sou muito sensível para... para...

— Magoar ela?

— Mais ou menos...

— Ah, caramba! — Snape se levantou — Eu realmente não sei como agüento dois viadinhos!

James seguiu-o com o olhar até a banca, de onde ele não voltou mais. Talvez estivesse mesmo procurando a _Playboy_.

oOoOo

Não se deteve no relógio, e por isso não soube ao certo quando subiram de volta. Quando deu por si, abria novamente a porta do 102.

— Você teve sorte de ter sido uma mordida superficial, Lupin — viu-a falar pelas costas, enquanto ajeitava as últimas faixas. Abaixou instantaneamente a cabeça — Poderia ter pego um nervo ou um tendão... pronto! Pode ir pra casa agora..

Remus sentou-se na cama e, com a ajuda de Severus, levantou-se.

— Obrigada, Lily.

— Não há de quê — ela sorriu, apertando-lhe a mão. Depois de repetir o gesto para Sirius e Severus, dirigiu-se a James e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

— Podemos conversar agora?

Ele se afastou e falseou m bocejo.

— Fiz hora extra, trabalhei até agora. Depois, Lily... — ele lhe deu um beijo estalado na testa e deixou o recinto o mais rápido que pôde.

oOoOo

Piru, piru, piru...

— _Foi presa a poucos minutos no Vaticano uma jovem desesperada que burlou a segurança do papa tentando chegar até ele, em sua visita a Portugal. Identificada como Sibila Trelawney, a inglesa afirma ter tido uma premunição de que o supremo líder da Igreja Católica corre grande perigo de vida —_

Piru, piru, piru...

— Será que vocês não podem abaixar o volume da televisão? — James pôde ouvir a voz autoritária de Severus no cômodo ao lado — Eu estou tentando estudar.

— Pra quê, Sev? Você e Remus vão virar professores e vão morrer de fome no futuro, então deveriam aproveitar mais a juventude.

Piru, piru, piru...

— Pra sua informação, Sirius, meu curso de Química não se estende somente para a área de licenciatura —

— Sssh, vocês dois — falou Remus — James está tentando dormir, ele trabalha esta noite.

Aquela afirmação era verdadeira somente em parte. Certamente que ele teria que se apresentar naquela noite, às oito; porém, não estava tentando dormir – na realidade, ele _estava_ dormindo há alguns poucos segundos atrás, e agora estava estirado na cama, sonolento, tentando descobrir o que o tinha despertado.

Piru, piru, piruuuuuuu...

_Ah, o telefone_, constatou para si mesmo, enquanto esticava o braço para alcançar o celular em cima da mesa de cabeceira. Seu visor lhe contava que quatro chamadas tinham sido perdidas. Nem precisou esperar pela quinta, pois ele voltou a apitar ainda em sua mão.

— Alô?

— _Oi, lindo._

— Ah — desanimou —, oi, Lily.

— _Descansou direitinho? Será que podemos sair pra conversar?_

Ele olhou para o relógio digital mais próximo: 16h20. Já estava atrasado para sua maquiagem de quatro horas – além do mais, para ele, escolher um sapato era realmente difícil.

— Na verdade, meu chefe acabou de me ligar, tenho que voltar pra empresa pra terminar um programa de última hora — mentiu.

— _Cornelius Fudge pode arranjar outro funcionário. Eu preciso _mesmo_ conversar com você._

— Vai ter que esperar, meu trabalho —

— _Você não entende!_

— É você que não —

— _Eu estou grávida, James!_

— ...

— ...

— De quem, Lily..?

oOoOo

Olhou no relógio do pulso. Eram exatamente 19h19 quando passou pela porta dos fundos do _Madame Voldie_, apressado e preocupado. Ainda estava de homem. Ao se aproximar dos camarins, já podia ouvir os gritos histéricos de Tom – ou melhor, de Voldie – sob a música alta vinda de cima. Respirou fundo e entrou.

— VOCÊ! — o indicador direito da _drag queen_ tremia de raiva entre suas vistas — Está atrasada, o show começa em menos de uma hora! Onde esteve?

— No telefone — respondeu simplesmente, evitando o olhar. Dirigiu-se diretamente para sua penteadeira, sem cumprimentar mais ninguém no caminho, e se pôs a tirar a roupa.

— Vejo que você não perdeu nem tempo pra inventar uma desculpa decente — Voldie vociferou por trás de seus ombros — Posso saber quem te segurou por tanto tempo que você nem podia desligar por um compromisso _mais importante?_

— Mamãe está doente.

_Ela está certa, _não pôde evitar o pensamento,_ sem dúvida esta é a pior desculpa da minha vida._ Deixando suas roupas masculinas sobre o móvel, sumiu dentro do _closet_ de vestidos coloridos pendurados.

Seu erro número um.

Quando voltou, encontrou Madame Voldie segurando nas mãos trêmulas seu celular, anteriormente abrigado pelo bolso de sua calça, aberto. No visor, os dizeres _Última chamada recebida: Lily Evans (16:19)_ reluziam policromáticos, dizendo a verdade.

— Não ouse tentar me enganar, porque você não consegue. Eu sei que você não fala direito com sua mãe há anos, e eu certamente sei mexer num telefone celular! — seus olhos, escondidos pelas lentes de contato vermelhas, estavam lívidos de raiva; sua maquiagem, por pouco, se desmancharia — Quem é ela, sua nova _namorada?_

Hesitou.

Seu erro número dois. O fatal.

— Não pode ser — desabou — Não, não, não, não, NÃO! Uma mulher, Jane? – ou seria melhor eu dizer, _James?_

— Voldie, querida, acalme-se, já estamos atrasadas...

— Nós estamos atrasadas, Rosmerta, porque nosso querido _James Potter_ resolveu assumir uma namoradinha heterossexual! Há! Só me diga, querido, só me responda isso: ela veio te assistir? Ela veio acompanhar a sua apresentação?

— Voldie, por favor —

— NENHUMA MULHER ENTRA NESTE ESTABELECIMENTO! NE-NHU-MA!

— Ela não —

— Madame Voldie não admite mentiras e traições, James Potter. Jamais. Eu lhe dei sua chance, e você a recusou. Você tentou passar por cima de mim, e eu não sou uma pessoa piedosa.

O silêncio foi absoluto. As outras _drags_ corriam os olhos de uma incontrolável para a outra meio-vestida, suas respirações cortadas, temerosas. Sabiam que era o fim.

— E você somente se apresentará porque os ingressos já foram todos vendidos. Mas tenha certeza de que está será sua última dança.

Com as penugens do vestido flutuando atrás de si, deixou os camarins.

oOoOo

James – agora Madame Jane – subiu no palco, aterrorizada.

O ar estava quente, abafado, pesado. Percorreu o recinto com o olhar e achou, com facilidade, o semblante ansioso de Albus Dumbledore, o produtor americano, por trás dos óculos de meia-lua. Parecia satisfeitíssimo; tinha uma perceptível expressão de "eu-quero-estas-garotas". Esta era sua chance: as portas de Hollywood estavam escancaradas a sua frente.

Mas ele ia ser papai.

Não podia imaginar como. Ficaram juntos algumas vezes, é verdade, porque ele sempre teve medo de que a namorada reclamasse ou desse a entender algo para sua mãe. Mesmo assim, era impossível. Seus gametas eram demasiado homossexuais para fecundar alguma coisa.

Talvez fosse malévolo de sua parte, no entanto não conseguia parar de pensar em Frank Longbottom, aquele amigo de infância dela que não saía de sua casa. Via-o, em suas lembranças através de seus olhos perfeitos, dando aquela risada estranha dele e ajeitando os óculos que lhe escorregavam do rosto.

_Se o garoto for míope, já sei quem é o verdadeiro pai._

Sentiu Madame Pomfrey segura-lo pela mão e puxa-lo para frente, posicionando-o melhor. Os instrumentos começaram a tocar num volume ensurdecedor e o público pôs-se de pé para a salva de palmas de boas-vindas. Encheu os pulmões. Era hora do show.

— _We are family / I got all my sisters with —_

A vingança de Tom Riddle se realizou. Mal pôde completar a primeira frase do refrão. Sem que esperasse, todos os holofotes se viraram para seus olhos, inundando-os com uma intensa claridade verde-viva e cegando-os instantaneamente. Naqueles segundos, e por muitos mais adiante, não foi capaz de enxergar nada mais além de um clarão verde.

O susto fora enorme. Desorientado, caiu; levou consigo as outras duas madames para quem dava as mãos. Vestidos foram erguidos demais, perucas voaram, unhas postiças se quebraram. Gritos femininos desesperados cortaram a música quando as três _drags_ caíram em cima da banda, palco abaixo. Garçons correram em direção ao acidente; o público correu para o lado oposto. James teve a cabeça posicionada num ângulo estranho, porém estratégico: abaixo da bateria, conseguiu identificar a figura de um Albus Dumbledore assombrado deixando o teatro junto com a massa, ao mesmo tempo em que flagrava Madame Voldie fugindo por trás dos panos, a expressão satisfeita.

Estava acabado. A porta do _show bussiness _estava trancada novamente.

Seu coração palpitava muito forte, não soube como foi capaz de controlar as lágrimas. Talvez fosse a surrealidade da situação, o tom irônico da verdade. Era o fim de sua vida, e não poderia esperar que tivesse terminado de modo pior: com um forte e estonteante clarão verde.

Como os olhos de Lily...

oOoOo

Deixou a casa noturna pela porta dos fundos, com a roupa do corpo. Não se atreveria a voltar nem para devolver a peruca. Seria tudo seu agora – _lembranças dos bons tempos_, já considerava a perspectiva.

Foi então que viu o velho Ford Anglia azul de Lupin estacionado alguns metros adiante, os faróis dianteiros acesos. Equilibrando-se bem no salto alto, correu até lá e jogou-se para dentro.

— Tivemos uma vaga sensação de que você iria tentar escapar bem rápido dessa — sorriu Remus, no banco do motorista. Sirius, atrás, se apoiava no encosto do banco do passageiro.

— Você tá legal? — Black segurou-o pelo braço — Não se preocupe com isso. Acidentes acontecem.

— Acidentes, é... — suspirou — Aconteceu outro. Lily está grávida. Nós vamos ter que casar.

— _Quê?_

— Mamãe não vai deixar passar essa. Aliás, deve até ter sido um plano dela, quem sabe.

— Mas você não pode, James! E o show? E o seu sonho de ser atriz?

— Vocês não viram? Está tudo arruinado. Tudo, tudo, tudo.

Por baixo do vestido cintilante, ele cruzou as pernas e esticou-se em seu assento, fechando os olhos, cansado.

— Vamos embora daqui, eu preciso de um analgésico.

— Temos que esperar por Severus — explicou Remus — Ele foi comprar um cartão telefônico.

— Lá dentro — completou Sirius, apontado com o dedo para a boate GLS — Nós vimos ele entrando depois de dar uma volta no quarteirão. Meio suspeito, hein? Eu acho —

Parou ao ser interrompido por leves batidas no vidro traseiro. Remus destrancou o carro e Snape entrou, ofegante, no carro.

— Estava em falta — disse, tentando controlar a respiração.

— Engraçado, Sev, porque eu vi vários menininhos lá dentro com quem você poderia —

— Do que você está falando, Black?

— Que você está se acostumando demais com as _bichinhas_ — riu.

— Difamação — fechou a cara, naturalmente ranzinza. Sorte dele que estava escuro demais, senão suas bochechas coradas de vergonha denunciariam sua culpa – e ele odiava as piadinhas sem-graça de Sirius.

— Vamos embora agora?

Pisando forte no acelerador, Remus dirigiu para longe do _Madame._

oOoOo

Depois disso, James nunca mais entrou lá, nem ao menos passou na frente. Era tentador – mas ele precisava ser homem. E foi. Casou-se com Lily numa cerimônia ortodoxa, arranjou um segundo emprego, financiou uma casa no campo. Quando o pequeno Harry estava para nascer, James mal podia respirar: estava aflito, assustado. Por muito tempo tinha desejado que a criança não nascesse. Mas no dia... ah, assim que os minúsculos olhos verdes encararam os negros, foi amor a primeira vista. _Coisas de pai, talvez_, concluiu. Acabou por se envolver com o filho, criou um grande afeto por ele. Nos anos que se seguiram, os dois desenvolveram uma amizade tal que não se via um sem o outro.

E assim foi até que o pequeno Harry começou a reclamar de dores de cabeça. Ao voltar do médico com sua mãe, o diagnóstico: miopia.

Poucas horas depois, ele seguia de volta ao hospital sob os berros de Lily: _No que você estava pensando, James, ao levando ele para brincar no telhado?!_ Depois da queda, Harry ficou bem, afinal, exceto por uma pequena cicatriz em sua testa.

Não que ele se importasse – ele sempre conseguia disfarçá-la bem com um pouco de base, corretivo e pó. E com uma peruca. Ele a tinha encontrado uma vez no guarda-roupa de seu pai, e nunca disse nada a ninguém. Achou que ela seria ideal para que ele pudesse brincar na frente do espelho, encenar shows, cantar. Harry gostava de "brincar de teatro" – escondido, é claro.

Sem dúvida, havia um futuro _brilhante_ esperando-o a sua frente.


End file.
